


falling for you was never a choice i had to make

by Accusatori



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Angry Oikawa Tooru, Best Friends, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Oblivious, Pining
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:47:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27116323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Accusatori/pseuds/Accusatori
Summary: Archangel!Iwaizumi tumbles after Angel!Oikawa when the latter falls from heaven, fed up with its system and prejudice against him. Been together for millenia, but not in the "dating" sense, and neither really realizes that they love the other, yet. They just know they don't want to be apart. Might be a one-shot, might be a series; we'll see.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime & Oikawa Tooru, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Kudos: 15





	falling for you was never a choice i had to make

Iwaizumi, Archangel of Heaven, right-hand to the God on High, was, for the first time in his long, long life, afraid.

"Stop being ridiculous, Oikawa," he said, voice harsher and firmer than he really meant for it to be. 

Oikawa's white wings fluttered, arching out as he stretched lazily. "I'm not being ridiculous, Iwa-chan. Why shouldn't I fall?" 

Iwaizumi crossed his arms, peering hard at Oikawa's face, trying to figure out whether this was another of his games. The two had known each other for centuries, and Oikawa enjoyed riling Iwaizumi up, saying the most--the most blasphemous things, the most terrifying things, but... He'd never looked quite so serious. He sprawled across a leather chair, here in a human office. Yawned. Everything about him, from the carefully relaxed, bare feet to his white angel's wings, draped over the back of the chair, spoke of ease and casualness. But Iwaizumi knew better. He'd seen Oikawa at his worst and his best, in battle and in rest, and what marked Oikawa's real state of mind was the churning in those light brown eyes. Right now, they carefully avoided Iwaizumi's, but the archangel could tell anyway: Oikawa was indeed not being ridiculous.

"You know the consequences if you fall out of heaven." 

"Not so bad, compared to being in heaven."

Iwaizumi frowned. Sat, tense, on a stool nearby Oikawa, relaxing the six feathered black wings resting heavily on his back. "You've never had much to complain about before." 

That wasn't necessarily true. Oikawa boasted and complained in equal measure, but most of it glanced off Iwaizumi's radar. Nothing to be truly concerned about; if anything did throw up a red flag, Iwaziumi took care of it swiftly. Something had to have changed.

A muscle worked in Oikawa's jaw, as he continued to avoid Iwa's steady gaze. "Maybe you just weren't really listening when I did." 

That brought a true frown to Iwa's face, his brows crinkling. Sometimes it had... sometimes he picked up on something--something behind Oikawa's eyes, that he couldn't quite pick apart. But Oikawa had no secrets from him, did he? They had been partners for so long. For centuries, millenia. Had he really been hiding something from Iwaizumi? Trying to keep his temper in check, Iwa replied, "Then what has made heaven so unbearable?" 

Oikawa sat up, righting himself in his chair. His wings pulled in around him slightly, as if to protect or shield him. Their flutter caused his chocolate brown hair to ruffle, falling out of place, and Iwaizumi found himself reaching to fix it before he realized. 

Oikawa snorted, batted Iwa's hand away, and muttered something, before answering, "The same thing as ever. You know I don't agree with certain..." He paused, chewing over his words. Deciding whether or not to go on? Or deciding whether or not to tell Iwaizumi the truth? 

"Certain what? Tell me!" A bit of aggression, desperation, leaked into Iwa's voice, despite his best efforts, which did not have a positive affect on the wavering Oikawa. His eyes hardened. Still refusing to make eye contact. Dammit, Oikawa. 

"Certain policies, I suppose. Certain beliefs about the hearts and minds of angels. Certain class distinctions that quite frankly, are bullshit, and should never have been drawn." As Oikawa spoke, Iwa could see the bitterness swirling in his eyes. The tensing of his jaw, the teeth grinding. He'd seen it a million times, but never directed... at Iwa. At the humans they punished, the wayward demons they returned to hell, yes. To other angels, of his own station and above, of course. But never at Iwa. 

And he still wouldn't look at Iwa, wouldn't meet his damn eyes. 

"I know you're frustrated that they won't promote you, won't make you also an archangel, Oikawa, but this--this is an overreation." Oikawa worked himself to the bone to become an archangel, had never let himself rest since Iwaizumi had become one first. But that was centuries ago. Surely, if he held on just a bit longer, it would be coming soon. In the meantime, they could continue to work together. To... be together, if not work. To be around one another.

Something rattled in Iwa's ribcage as Oikawa stood, his jaw set firmly than before. "You don't understand it, Iwaizumi. It was effortless for you. And for that damned Kageyama, the stupid pigmy of an angel--only a few hundred years old, and he's their little darling. But I'm done with it, Iwaizumi." 

Finally, he looked at Iwa, who was reeling from the loss of the nickname Oikawa usually addressed him with. It had been millenia since he heard his full name pass from those lips. And now they opened once more, to damn the both of them: "I'm renouncing heaven, and I'm not turning back. I'm through with this." 

And then Oikawa turned and walked out of the human office, pausing only briefly at the door to look back at Iwa, frozen stiff on that stupid stool. Quietly, almost too quietly to hear, Oikawa said, "You could come with me. Fall with me. Escape from that life of servitude." The angel waited, for a reaction from Iwaizumi, but he was still--still frozen, still processing. Trying to understand the concept of an Oikawa-less heaven. 

Fragile as Oikawa's ego was, he didn't want to stick around to hear the rejection. So he turned and left, wings fluttering softly one last time before he'd rip them off to free himself from heaven's chains. 

And Iwa, once he thought it through and realized there was no heaven for him without Oikawa, would follow soon after. Iwaizumi didn't really know how to be without him, and it wouldn't even be a conscious choice for him. More of a tumbling after Oikawa, refusing to be left alone or to leave him alone, would see the archangel banished from heaven, too, and fallen to earth.


End file.
